Alliances of the Heart
by KawaiPanda
Summary: Oneshot. ShikaTema.


**A/N: A simple one shot for all those TemaShika lovers out there. **

**Alliances of the Heart**

By KawaiPanda

...

...

...

Temari could never consider Konaha as a replacement for Suna. Her heart longed for the everlasting sand dunes, the scorching hot days and freezing cold nights. She missed the way sand found its way into everything, including unmentionables.

And as much as she hated to admit it, she missed her brothers.

Before, when they were younger and Gaara still believed that his purpose was to kill, all that mattered was survival. After he changed into a more human-like person, it took a while, but she slowly came to love the two boys.

Now because of her job as ambassador for Suna, she barely got to see her imbeciles, especially Gaara, since he is Kazekage and cannot leave the village unless there is an extreme reason to do so. Apparently, her wedding is no different. But, she did have some support here in Konaha.

Because of the things they share in common, namely Shikamaru, Ino and Temari became fast friends, with a relationship that rivaled Ino's and Sakura's. Hence, the reason why she chose Ino to be her maid of honor.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Tema-chan!" The younger blonde squealed sounding so much like the animal that is her namesake, referring to the silken kimono Temari donned for this occasion. After all, it's not everyday that one gets married.

Custom made to fit her body, the white wedding kimono was very expensive, to the point where Tenten would have a heart attack if she knew the price, but being the sister of one of the most influential men alive has its' perks.

It clung to the contours of her body, like a second skin. The sleeves brushed the ground even with her arms crossed just under her breasts, and the curved train of the kimono trailed several feet behind the girl. The heavy fabric of the red obi was nothing compared to the weight of her fan, but it would give the average civilian trouble carrying it.

"Thank you, Ino-chan." She said, a small smile gracing her face as a blush dusted her cheeks. Ino smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Damn it! Now my make-up is going to be ruined!" She cried, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. In Temari's opinion, said make-up was perfect, and water proof, but it seems the girl forgot that tiny detail.

After she calmed down, she smiled winningly at Temari. "Ready for your wedding?"

"Hai." Ino pulled Temari out of the room and down the hall to the other waiting brides maids, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

The girls wore almost identical dresses, made out of the same green silk, with the same spaghetti strap lace that crossed in the back. The only difference was where the dresses ended. For Hinata, she was completely modest, her hemline at her ankes. Sakura's was just above the knee. Tenten's stopped at the middle of her calves, and Ino's was the most unique, ending in the front just above the knee, and the back ending at mid-calve.

Sakura smiled at her and Ino waving as they got closer, meanwhile Hinata was blushing as if Naruto was in the room, crossing her arms over her chest to cover them, only making the amount of cleavage showing worse than it actually was. Tenten was muttering under her breath about "bloody dresses…" and "no place to hide weapons…"

Temari shook her head at the antics of the two.

"So are we ready?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, hai, hai. Now, can we get this show on the road?" Ino asked, not waiting for Temari to speak.

"Well, we just need the guys to come, and then we can head down the isle." She said, excitement drenching her voice. Since Shikamaru gave her full reign over this aspect of the wedding, she chose to play match maker, pairing the girls up with the one they like. Ino and Choji, Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Naruto, and Sakura and Kakashi. Regardless of the age difference, she always supported the attraction between Sakura and Kakashi because age doesn't matter when it comes to love.

"I'll go find them." Tenten volunteered, leaving before anyone could protest. Moments later she was back, the guys right behind her, and the mixed in with the girls.

"You look nice Temari!" Naruto shouted, causing the bride to be to blush look a school girl.

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura warned, and he lifted his hands, slowly backing away until he was safely hidden behind Hinata, who turned blood red, swaying slightly.

"Hinata-chan! Are you okay? You're all red." He said, placing a hand on her forehead. She fainted then and there, collapsing into his arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, shoving the poor girl into Tenten's arms and hitting him repeatedly upside the head. "You're such an idiot!"

Ino took this time to fan Hinata and bring her back to the land of the living. When she came to, she stuttered out an apology. "S-s-s-sor-r-ry."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Ino reassured the small Hyuga.

"Okay! Now, let's get this show on the road!" Sakura said brightly while standing over the barely alive body of the future-proclaimed Hokage. "Everyone, in your places!"

The girls picked up their bouquets' and Ino handed Temari her larger one, hers' consisting of red roses, several apple blossoms, ivy hanging over the sides, and a single primrose in the center. The girls only had three or four roses and half as many apple blossoms.

As the other's fussed, making sure they were perfect, Ino placed the ivory lace veil over Temari's face.

Then they all started lining up in order. Hinata with Naruto… who was miraculously back to normal, then Tenten and Neji, who kept looking at the weapon mistress and blushing. Sakura and Kakashi, who leaned over to whisper in the pinkettes ear, raising a blush out of her, and finally Ino and Choji, who coughed nervously over the blonde's arm linked through his.

Temari took her position in the back, behind them all.

Because her father was dead, and her brothers were stuck in Suna, she had no one to walk her down the isle, and was standing alone.

The doors opened, and the wedding began.

Hinata and Naruto started down the isle, followed closely by Tenten and Neji, Sakura and Kakashi, and Ino and Choji. Temari took a deep breath and stepped inside the room, only to be surprised.

"Kan… Kankuro?" Salty tears formed in her eyes, threatening to undo the hour of work Ino put into them.

"Hey sis." The puppet nin murmured, taking her arm into the crook of his own. "Surprised?"

"Yeah." A smile lit up her face, and the started down the isle, arm in arm.

"Let's get you married."

"Yes, lets." She agreed in a murmur.

They walked in time with the other's steps, and about thirty feet from the alter Temari watched as the girls split from their groomsmen and line up on her side. When they reached the groom to be and the Hokage, Temari saw that it wasn't Tsunade.

"Gaara." He was wearing his Kazekage robes, and standing proudly in the front of the room.

The red head in question smiled briefly before motioning her to step forward.

"You are marrying her off?"

"Hai. I, her brother, Sabaku no Kankuro give Sabaku no Temari's hand in marriage to the Nara." Several laughs result from his statement, seeing as how some know of his feelings on the subject of his sister marrying the lazy bum.

Gaara nodded, and Kankuro gently removed her arm from his, giving her a small push in the direction of Shikamaru, who stared awestruck at the elder girl.

"Beautiful…" Temari blushed and took her place next to the young man.

"Thank you." She murmured, and then it began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of this woman and this man, and out of love they commit themselves to one another." Gaara waits a moment, and then starts up again. "If there is anyone who objects, please do so now."

No one dares stand, for fear of Temari and her fan and what she would do to them if they did something to jepardize this long awaited event from finally taking place.

"Since there are no objections, shall we continue?" He turns to Shikamaru. "Start your vows."

Shikamaru turns to Temari, and takes a deep breath before beginning. "I love you, Temari. You are my heart and soul. I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. You may be the most troublesome woman I know, but you're the only one I can imagine worth the trouble." Several awes are heard through the audience. "You're my best friend, and I'm glad I have this chance to be with you for the rest of eternity."

Tears fill her eyes, but she forces them back before they have the chance to ruin her make-up.

"Shikamaru, you mean the world to me. In all of the nations, I will never find anyone else like you. No one will ever be able to replace you." More awes are enticed from the tear struck friends of the bride and groom. "You are my heart, my other half. You complete me in the ways no one else ever shall be able to. I love you."

She smiled at the blushing man standing beside her, and they both turned back to her brother.

"Do you, Shikamaru Nara, take this Temari no Sabaku to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Temari no Sabaku, take this Shikamaru Nara to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, as Fifth Kazekage, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Shikamaru Nara. You may now kiss the bride."

He leaned over and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Cheers when up and suggestions were thrown at the newly wed couple, but they were too busy in their own little world, their lips clinging to one another's in desperation.

When they finally pulled away, they looked into one another's eyes for the longest time, and muttered, "I love you." at the same instant.

~ ~**The End**~ ~

**A/N: hope you guys liked it! Review? **


End file.
